A Drop in the Ocean
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: Wishing for us to be together is like wishing for the rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most because you are my heaven. Just a sweet Reuce one-shot. R&R please!


**The italics are the lyrics and his flashbacks.**

**Song: A drop in the ocean **

**By: Ron Pope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful song or this TV show but I do own this one-shot :)**

**(While you read this story I suggest you listen to the song as well.)**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Drop in the Ocean**

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together…"_ he scribbled the words down his page before strumming a Dm, Bb, F, and C.

_"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert…"_

He mumbled the words out quietly, letting the soft melody ring in the air. _"But I'm holding you closer than most… 'Cause you are my heaven…" _

_He looked at her from a distance. Watching her laugh and giggle with some guy that he chose not to remember the name of. She belonged with that kind of guy. The tall, blue eyed, blond hair kind of guy. Not some short (5'9), brown-eyed, Latino friend of hers._

_For him to get a chance with that girl, the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on would be like wishing for the rain while standing in the desert. _

_But any time he has her near him, he values every sweet moment. Every hug, every kiss on the cheek, and every honey sweet smile he gets out of her. _

He gently stroked his Yamaha guitar letting out a few more matching chords. He closed his eyes before singing a few words that escaped his mouth from his deepest thoughts.

_"I don't want to waste the weekend, if you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go…" _he jotted his words down before another pair of lyrics flowed out of his lips.

_"So you're seriously leaving on Monday aren't you?" she let out quietly as they sat on the pier, their eyes on the moonlit lake. _

_"Yeah…They've accepted me in… I can't refuse." He mumbled before his eyes wondered to her face. Her eyes continued to look at the water. _

_"Well I'm happy for you." She whispered quietly, her voice cracked. _

_He was leaving to New England for a university that had accepted him. It was something he had felt passionate about for years now. Music._

_"Thanks." He sighed. They stayed silent for a long time; he had this forming urge say something…_

_"I need to tell you something before I leave."_

_Her eyes finally met his and they told him to continue. _

_"I love you… I think I always have."_

_She didn't know what to say, he knew that. She didn't say anything and looked down. He sighed before lifting her chin up so their eyes locked. _

_Her eyes held something he didn't understand but he needed to do something before it was too late. His lips leaned in and kissed her gently. It was soft and after a few seconds their lips parted. _

_"If you don't love me just pretend…" he mumbled almost pleadingly. He saw her nod her head before his lips captured hers once again. _

He leaned back on his bed as the memory began to fade. His mind felt blank, trying to figure out words to express himself through his song. After what felt like an eternity but only a few minutes he wrote down a few more lyrics…

_"As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you'll keep warm. It's too late to cry, to broken to move on…"_

_It was Monday morning and he was waiting for his train. That's it, he was leaving today. Early this morning he had said his byes to Ty and CeCe but _she _wasn't there. He didn't know where she was but it was getting late and it was time to go. _

_He wrapped his leather jacket on him as he felt the cold kick in even harder. He licked his dry lips and stood impatiently. _

_"Deuce!" he heard her voice call out to him. He turned and before he knew it she had wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back almost immediately, his arms resting around her waist._

_She was panting from the rush. She looked up at him, their arms still wrapped around each other. He wished he could never leave from this embrace._

_"I'm so glad I caught you before you left." Her eyes were wide before she hugged him again. _

_"Me too." He said swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat. He was leaving; it was too late to cry. _

_She looked at him once again and he saw tears in her eyes. One tear slipped down her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry." He whispered softly. _

_"I-I… I'm already missing you, Deuce." She mumbled brokenly. _

_He sighed "We'll see each other once again…" he reassured her though he wasn't so sure. _

_He saw her nod and before he knew it his train arrived. He reluctantly let go of her and she kissed his cheek. "Bye." He told her before he got on his train. From the window he was able to see her lips call out something but he was unable to catch it. _

He felt his eyes water at the thought before he forced them pack and rubbed his tired eyes. _"Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me."_

_"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most… Cause you are my heaven." _

It has been two months since he left and the thought of her was so fresh in his mind that he couldn't sleep. As much as he tried he just couldn't. He stood up from his bed and grabbed his leather jacket before heading out the door.

They hadn't spoken in those months. He missed her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and all those moments they shared.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_

_Never counting regrets,_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

He walked across the sidewalk before heading to the park. He found himself in a place where there were trees, _tall, _beautiful trees all around him. It was his secret place. He usually came here with his guitar and notebook. Or sometimes he came here with his thoughts. Normally his thoughts filled her.

He climbed up his favorite tree, finding himself resting on a thick, sturdy branch. He leaned back on the trunk and looked at the leaves. They were turning color because fall was here. They were an orangey yellow color, they were beautiful.

He took out his iPhone and pressed on his 'Notes' button, he felt a few more lyrics coming on and he needed to jot them down. _"New England as the leaves change; the last excuse that I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl,"_

He stayed on that tree for hours. He let the cool air fill his sides until he couldn't take it anymore and had to leave for the night.

He made it to his dorm room and opened the wooden door. He looked around before sighing. He's roommate was almost never home so it didn't matter. He looked to his guitar that was lying on his bed and walked over to it and picked it up.

_"A drop in the ocean a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven…"_ he played the chorus now with lyrics and guitar at the same time but it still didn't feel right.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be played on guitar. He wished he knew how to play the piano. His roommate had one but he just didn't know how to play it. He wanted to learn though. He knew someone else who played the piano…

_He was walking over to her apartment when suddenly he heard the most beautiful melody he's ever heard. It was sweet and soft yet had an edge to it. It was the piano that was being played. It was a great melody and he wanted to find out who was playing it. _

_He walked the steps of the back of the apartment until he reached a window he was awfully familiar with. He looked through it and he could see her…and a piano. He grinned before sliding the window open, he knew it was open since she was expecting him, and climbed in. he quietly shut it not wanting to disturb her and sat on her bed as he listened. _

_Once she finished the last note and the last hum that escaped her throat, she turned around and gasped when she saw him. "Deuce!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!" she tried to look angry with him but she was unable to keep herself from laughing. _

_He chuckled too before walking over to her and sitting next to her on the piano bench. _

_"What was that you were playing? It sounded…amazing." He told her, staring at her before his eyes wondered to the white and black keys he knew nothing about. _

_"Really?" she asked and he saw her blush. He nodded "Yeah."_

_"Well it's something I've been working on…"_

_"Play it again."_

He let out a sad smile at the memory. That was one of his favorite moments. He set his guitar down.

_"Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me." _He belted out the words, knowing that no one could hear him.

He heard a knock on the door and he rolled his eyes, not wanting to be bothered with. It was probably his roommate. He walked over to the door, ruffling his hair a little and opened it.

He couldn't believe who stood there. "Rocky…" his eyes widen and he saw the brilliant smile of hers. Before he knew she was in his arms. "Deuce." She whispered his name, feeling tears in her eyes. He hugged her tightly before they released and stayed looking at each other.

His eyes held curiosity and his voice let out in question "What are you doing here?" he smiled. He's hasn't smiled since he left. If he smiled it was forced. But how can you not smile when she was here, looking at him with those soft, brown eyes of hers.

"I-I needed to tell you something."

"You could've called. Why didn't you call me?"

"If I did then I wouldn't have been able to keep this visit a surprise."

"Well you definitely surprised me." He mumbled, eyes continuing to stare at her with what only would be called love.

She let out a watery smile "Good." She whispered before kissing his soft lips. He was surprised but wasted no time in kissing her back.

She gently pulled back "I needed to tell you that I love you." She whispered slowly. His hands softly cupped her cheeks and he kissed her deeply once again.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away…_

_A drop in the ocean a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that came to me this morning. Please review :)**


End file.
